icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Schrat/Keeping the balance
Hi! This blog entry is to keep the balance to my first one, and to have those short pieces I wrote together in one place. It wasn't my basic intention to write all seddieish, but as I joined this wiki right before iOMG and read other peoples contributions right after iOMG, they just came out like this. In fact these stories here are older than the one in my first blog entry. They were just scattered in other blogs comments. Not all of them are originally done by me, two of them are just variants of stories done by someone else. So here we go: Original by CartoonPrincess [At the iCarly Studio] Carly: So.... you like Freddie? Sam '[ ''disgusted] : No! '''Carly: But you kissed him ... again! Sam: NOO! ... Well, yes. I just wanted to make things even. Carly: Huh!?! Sam: ... and tricking him into thinking I like him was my biggest prank ever! [Freddie throws himself out the window] Sam: That moron! Who will operate the cam now?? ---- [At the lockers] Gibby: I hear you and Sam ... you know ... went to a barn? Freddie: We ... WHAT!?! Gibby: Well, just be careful that she doesn't break your thumbs, okay? Oh, wait, perhaps you and Sam and Tasha and me now could do more things together? Whatcha doin' this friday? [Carly overhears all this behind the corner with a sad look. Everyone she tries to talk to just goes "Did you hear about Sam and Freddie?" or "Sorry, I'm busy. I've gotta tell about Sam and Freddie!"] ---- Original by SunriseDaisy Sam: Hey Benson! I gotta tell you something. Freddie: [groans] What do you want, Sam? Sam: Glad you're happy to see me. [Freddie rolls his eyes] Sam: Anyway, I have something you have to do for me. Freddie: Whatever it is, NO! Sam: C'mon, Freddie, all I need for you to do is to simply tell Ms. Briggs that I can't show up to class today because I have to go to the doctors. Freddie: Why can't you get Carly to say your excuse to Ms. Briggs? Sam: I can't tell Carly because I can't find her. And it's not an excuse. I really have to go to the doctors. Freddie: Well, I- Wait! You never went to the doctors in your life. Why do you have to go now? Sam: Because...I... Freddie: What?! Sam: I... Freddie: Sam, just say it. Sam: I got one of those pregnancy tests, okay? I need the doctor to check if the result it gave me is really true... [Freddie faints] Sam '[''caresses her belly]: So, little Fredward, I really hope you will not inherit too much of your father... ---- This one is actually new, as I still can't imagine why Sam would fall for Freddie. And I'd like Melanie to appear again. Meanwhile the iLMM promos prove me wrong, but I'd have loved something like that to happen anyways. But who am I explaining to, as nobody will read this blog anyway? [After the kiss] '''Sam: Sorry Freddie: It's cool... Sam [grinning]: No, I meant I'm sorry that I had to play this charade just to get a kiss from you. [Freddie looks utterly puzzled] Sam [wraps her arms around his neck]: Look, it's no wonder you didn't recognize me - when we met first, you even denied my existence! Freddie, I am Melanie, not Sam. Freddie: OH MY... THAT STORY AGAIN! [Gets her arms off his neck and backs off] Melanie: But you noticed that I acted different than Sam. You even asked me about it! Freddie: So, let's pretend for a moment you're not Sam. Then where is she? And why are you here? Melanie: Okay...: Sam's in jail, once again. I wonder if she'll ever grow up. And I'm here because principal Franklin threatened her to get detention like forever if she misses any more classes. My own teachers think I'm sick and lay in bed at home. Freddie: But how did you...? I mean... the clothes, the behaviour... you're like an exact copy of Sam? Did Carly notice you're not Sam? Melanie: No, I don't think so. In primary school we did this a lot, acting like the other one. Mainly to keep Sam out of trouble. [steps towards Freddie, looking deep in his eyes] And there's at least one big difference between Sam and me: I like you! Can you imagine Sam kissing you? Twice? Freddie: You have a point. So how is this going to continue? Melanie: If you still don't believe me, we'll go visit Sam as soon as we get out here. And then ... [she smiles lovingly] you'll perhaps want to invite me to a smoothie or something? Freddie: Well, okay, but until then can we please concentrate on our project? Melanie [hugging him]: Okay sweetheart, let's go! [They leave] Category:Blog posts